


But You're The Green In Me

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for <a href="http://teenwolf-xbb.livejournal.com/">teenwolf_xbb</a>. Fic can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/784493/chapters/1479283">here</a>. Many thanks to deathjunke for their wonderful work, and for putting up with my lateness. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're The Green In Me

  
**Banner:**   
[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/user/youtoxic/media/loki_x_sheriff_zpsc5480d42.png.html)

**Fanmix:**   
[ ](http://s1139.photobucket.com/user/youtoxic/media/loki_x_sheriff_fanmix_zpsb6839efe.png.html)

1\. [Dead Against Smoking](http://www.2shared.com/audio/OAarBBu2/01_Dead_Against_Smoking.html) \- Admiral Fallow  
2\. [You're A God](http://www.2shared.com/audio/ZyHZRdD6/02_Youre_A_God.html) \- Vertical Horizon  
3\. [Meet Me On The Dark Side](http://www.2shared.com/audio/HIkg9PXE/03_Meet_Me_On_The_Dark_Side.html) \- Melissa Auf der Maur  
4\. [The Traveller](http://www.2shared.com/audio/OCLNSaQk/04_The_Traveller.html) \- Kassidy  
5\. [January Friend](http://www.2shared.com/audio/5NEz-EgV/05_January_Friend.html) \- Goo Goo Dolls  
6\. [Still](http://www.2shared.com/audio/eM77ogpJ/06_Still.html) \- Daughter  
7\. [I Know We Could Be So Happy Baby (If We Wanted To Be)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/Nsw-5S_n/07_I_Know_We_Could_Be_So_Happy.html) \- Jeff Buckley  
8\. [Time Lapse Lifeline](http://www.2shared.com/audio/AqZAj02b/08_Time_Lapse_Lifeline.html) \- Maria Taylor  
9\. [Better Than Nothing](http://www.2shared.com/audio/b-HU0ZR8/09_Better_Than_Nothing.html) \- Sarah Jaffe  
10\. I Could Be A King \- The Dunwells  
11\. [A Sorta Fairytale](http://www.2shared.com/audio/jQ2z-Kgp/11_A_Sorta_Fairytale.html) \- Tori Amos  
12\. [Miracle Cure](http://www.2shared.com/audio/GOt_o8pd/12_Miracle_Cure.html) \- Sea Wolf

[{DOWNLOAD FULL MIX}](http://www.2shared.com/file/46yAJTwy/The_Green_In_Me.html)

\--

** 1\. Dead Against Smoking - Admiral Fallow **

You sleep like a kid with one hand stuck fast to the side of your face.  
Backside in the air, mouth half open, but still filled with grace.

And you seem so happy as your skin turns the colour of a violet-golden sky.  
And it cuts me up when we fight and go to bed facing opposite sides.

You're like gasoline.   
You're like the willow tree.   
You're like a split-screen.  
But you're the green in me.

 

** 2\. You're A God - Vertical Horizon **

I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say 

Never again no  
No never again

 

** 3\. Meet Me On The Dark Side - Melissa Auf der Maur **

Suspect and projected  
I have wounded  
Truth be told, I've been bad  
Ashamed to blame  
horrified and over me I listened, I listened  
I listened my love  
Mister, punish me  
I love thee   
I'm guilty, I'm guilty, I'm guilty my love

 

** 4\. The Traveller - Kassidy **

Bridges will take you to where you want to go.  
Thankfully travelling passages alone.  
Nothing, say nothing will make you survive!  
Nothing, say nothing will make you survive!

Station please take me to where i want to sleep,  
Humble in hunger with nothing here to eat.  
Nothing, say nothing will make you survive!  
Nothing, say nothing will make you survive!

This is where i want to be!  
This is where i want to be!  
This is where i want to be!

 

**5\. January Friend - Goo Goo Dolls**

Let's pretend  
My January friend  
I'm wanting you again  
I wanna touch ya  
Every single heart that beats pretend  
My January friend  
I'm wanting you again  
I wanna touch ya  
Every single heart that beats

 

** 6\. Still - Daughter **

I'll wrap up my bones  
And leave them  
Out of this home  
Out on the road

Two feet standing on a principle  
Two hands longing for each others warmth  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go

 

** 7\. I Know We Could Be So Happy Baby (If We Wanted To Be) - Jeff Buckley **

There's no easy answer   
None to blame or forgive   
Two cripples dancing   
To the end we live 

I'm not with you not of you   
Not with you, not of you   
You are soft and young to me   
I am the ghost who comes and goes

 

** 8\. Time Lapse Lifeline - Mariah Taylor **

Oh we dreamed a life   
It was just like that, was just like that  
And just like that, and just like that it's done

 

** 9\. Better Than Nothing - Sarah Jaffe **

How can someone who wants to be loved  
hate it when they're loved at all?  
Does guilt really feel that bad?  
Every time I take a breath, honey  
I feel the weight fall back on me  
Somebody tell me it's not so bad

Collected thoughts drown in sleep  
I had forgotten what you mean to me  
I forgot a lot of things

 

** 10\. I Could Be A King - The Dunwells **

Lay down your tools and play the game  
Of an ordinary fairy tale at least in there you cannot fail  
Get back to basics and play the child's way  
At least in there you cannot get hurt  
No rules and regulations there

 

** 11\. A Sorta Fairytale - Tori Amos **

On my way up north  
Up on the ventura  
I pulled back the hood  
And i was talking to you  
And i knew then it would be  
A life long thing

 

**12\. Miracle Cure - Sea Wolf**

You came from nowhere like a miracle cure  
And you took me out to the glittering streets  
Told me to forget myself alive  
Cause there's life out there  
And we're you and free  
There's music and laughter  
And it's time to forgive  



End file.
